


The Illusion

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Dreams, Car Accident, Hallucinations, M/M, Other, hella heavy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: the mind can do weird things when it is presented with a disaster.





	The Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet  
> this is not dark it is just sad. so it you wanna cry, this is for you!

Dan woke up like every other time these past months, in the middle of the night breathing heavily with no recollection of the dream that he knew happened. What was that dream? Why and I so flustered about this dream? He tried to pull the memory of the dream back out but couldn’t find a sliver. What is making me so terrified? He tried to see if in his sleep he wrote down anything. Nothing there either. He rubbed his sleep covered face and decided to take a walk around the flat. He looked to his door, but instead of just a wall there was a figure in it also. His eyes adjusted, and he saw Phil. “Hey, Phil,” he said groggily, “What are you doing up late?” Phil didn’t answer and then walked off. Dan got a chill but shrugged it off. The only thing he was worried about was that dream. Did it mean anything? Why is it recurring and then forgotten about just I wake? He decided that the best place to relax was probably the living room he caught up on the anime he and Phil were watching. He went to get more food and noticed Phil was standing in the kitchen.  
“why did you get up so early? You know I was fine.” Dan asked Phil  
“because I was worried. You have been having that dream a lot.”Phil said.  
“yay. I just wished I knew what it was.”  
“You are always shaken after…”  
“you're telling me. I wished I knew why. I almost never get scared of a dream.”  
“maybe it is you mind trying to fix something?”  
“but what would it be fixing? Nothing bad has happened that would need fixing.”  
“I will tell you when I think you can handle it. But you need to see a psychologist. There is something wrong and a professional needs to hear it.”  
Two weeks, four psychologist visits and a dozen talks to Phil, Phil decided to tell Dan.  
“do you remember what happened that night?” Phil said.  
“what night? There are thousands you could be talking about.”  
“of course. The night after we got our first car?”  
“we don't have a car. We never have had a car. What are you talking about?”  
“we decided to go out for a drive and, since you didn't retake the driving portion five times, you drove…”  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I took me weeks to forget that.” Dan said as he stood up and started to walk.  
“you were great, just not everyone is the best driver.” Phil said and followed him.  
“no. Please I don't want to hear it! Fine, I get it. Just stop.”  
“the time when you wished you were just a little faster through that intersection. And they ran a red light.”  
“please stop.” Dan said in tears.  
“The passenger side was almost nonexistent after that.”  
“there is a reason why I haven't slept, you should know that!”  
“Phil died.” Dan looked at what he thought was Phil but now questioned it. “you created a reality, so you could act happy. You created me, so you didn't feel lonely, like you never had lost a thing.” then the house changed to the true state. A mess. “in a fit of rage, you went on a rampage and forgot the events of that whole week.”  
“I killed you. I killed you. I killed you…” Dan said sitting down on a couch that faded to its shaggy state, like the rest of the house. Phil also disappeared. “I killed him.”


End file.
